Locked Out Of Heaven
by PUCHIS
Summary: Lo imposible. había oído varias veces hablar sobre cosas imposibles. Sabia que era imposible que lo que no matara te haría más fuerte, al contrario, era posible que te envenenara hasta la médula. Lo que ahora le sucedía en la vida era imposible. —No tolero el que nos hayan impuesto esto. —Yo no te tolero a ti.
1. Capitulo I

**LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! __No me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon y Viacom._

_Bueno, primera historia. Espero que les guste._

_Disfruten._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Capítulo 1

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

La preparatoria. Días felices en los que se es un adolecente con prioridades de adulto. Trabajos, tareas, exámenes, todo eso mezclado con entrenamientos en los muchos deportes ofrecidos por la institución, por ley todos los alumnos debían estar involucrados en un deporte o algún taller por las tardes, y no solo por ley, sino porque la misma escuela demandaba que todo alumno debía tener algo que hacer por las tardes que no fuera únicamente sus quehaceres, aunque para días de talleres no se dejaban casi.

Y aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia, en la preparatoria Hillwood 118, donde muchos jóvenes exprimían sus cerebros y deseaban con ansiedad un descanso oportunista por situaciones hilarantes. En esta escuela se podía ganar y perder, ganar triunfos en deportes y áreas educativas, perder tiempo y perderte a ti mismo en los enormes y esplendidos pasillos, pasillos que resguardaban portales surcados por estudiantes expertos e inexpertos todas las mañanas después de algunas semanas de diciembre.

—Espera—dijo una joven rubia a su acompañante—. ¿Escuchaste eso?

—No—responde la chica que va a su lado—. ¿Qué se supone que debería escuchar?

—Nada. Ya, déjalo de ese tamaño—responde manoteando en el aire.

— ¿Sabes Helga?, si no te conociera diría que ya has perdido tu encanto.

—Por favor Clarisa, sabes que para perder mi encanto debería juntarme con Wellington-Lloyd—responde sarcástica a su acompañante, que además, es su mejor amiga para estos tiempos.

En la secundaria, Helga había por fin conseguido alejar a todos de su vida, casi se perdió a sí misma, pero sin pensarlo, encontró a esta chica, Clarisa, la cual fue su punto de partida y apoyo incondicional en cada uno de sus actos. Arnold se había marchado tiempo atrás, y no había encontrado otra esperanza de vida o si quiera una conciencia que le dictara lo que estaba haciendo bien y los errores que acababa de cometer, convirtiéndose así en la persona más ruin de lo que le restaba de la primaria y principios de la secundaria. Phoebe había tratado de ayudarla, pero esta se había encerrado a sí misma, perdiendo todo el control sobre su vida y alejando a todos los que ella alguna vez quiso. Phoebe luego se marcho a Kentucky, junto con sus padres, para empezar una nueva vida allá por el trabajo de su padre. Finalmente estuvo sola. Pero esta chica que ahora la acompaña sintió curiosidad en sus actos, y al intentar acercarse recibió algunas pequeñas palizas, pero eso no la hizo detenerse. Ahora era su mejor amiga, eran inseparables, se les veía de arriba a abajo por los pasillos de esa preparatoria, y siempre juntas.

—Si comienzas a hacerlo créeme que te mataré—dijo señalándola con su dedo índice, para después sonreírle de una manera cómplice a su amiga.

—Oh vaya, pero mira que miedo tengo—decía ironizando—. Por favor Clarisa, no me mates, hare lo que quieras, pero no me mates.

Ambas chicas se miraron y se carcajearon. No podían creer lo inmaduras que podían ser cuando se juntaban.

— ¿Qué clase tienes?—cuestiono Helga.

—Economía. ¿Y tú?

—Filosofía. Supongo que otra materia más que no compartiremos este bimestre—decía algo acongojada.

—No te preocupes, según mi horario, y según el tuyo, compartiremos más de seis y nos veremos en los recesos—Le sonreía para darle confianza y seguridad a su amiga. A pesar de saber que Helga era la chica más ruda y la matona de todos los tiempos, sabía que en ocasiones podía ser muy agradable e insegura, pero ella sabía como ocultarlo perfectamente.

—Bien, nos veremos en el receso—dijo y siguió su camino hasta las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, pues el salón de filosofía estaba en ese piso.

Helga entro al salón y ubico un lugar en el cual poder hacerse sin ser molestada. Usualmente elegía el asiento más cercano a Clarisa, ya fuese a su lado, al frente o detrás de ella, pero y ya que en esta clase estaría sola, prefería hacerse al lado de la ventana, en el antepenúltimo puesto, ahí no sería molestada y tendría una asombrosa vista panorámica. Intento sentarse pero al solo colocar su bolsa en el asiento un chico alto y algo fornido la enfrento.

—Oye, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?—el muchacho se oía enojado—Largo de ahí pequeño insecto, esa es mi silla.

—Pues no veo tu nombre en ningún lado—contesto retadora dándose la vuelta para encarar al muy idiota que había osado meterse con Helga G. Pataki, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver esos ojos cafés y esa piel morena con ese peinado extravagante que lo caracterizo por años.

—Ah, pero mira nada más, si eres Helga G. Pataki.

—Calla Geraldo, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?—mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Yo estudio aquí. Pero me sorprende que una bestia como tú lo haga—dijo mientras hacia una pose de superioridad retadora—. Pensé que para este momento ya te estarían dando libertad condicional.

—Mira Geraldo, no quieras pasarte de listo, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz—decía apuntándolo con su dedo índice sobre el pecho del joven.

—Claro, claro, la vieja historia de la gran Helga Pataki. ¿Si sabes que esta ya no es la primaria?—mientras reía socarronamente.

—Cállate, idiota—dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico, logrando derribarlo para ella poder dar el primer golpe.

—Espera, espera. Yo no golpearía nunca a una dama—Helga se detuvo, y Gerald aprovecho para dejarla contra el suelo y poder contraatacar—. Pero tú no eres una dama, eres una bestia.

Golpes iban y venían. Las personas que alrededor estaban lo único que hacían era incitar a más violencia, coreando _"pelea"_ a una sola voz. El maestro se había tardado exactos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, y al ingresar, lo que vio le desagrado bastante.

—Hey, ustedes dos—Cuando hablo, todos los demás se dispersaron a distintos lugares del salón mientras aún en el suelo Helga y Gerald forcejeaban el uno con el otro—. Les estoy diciendo que se detengan, ¡ahora mismo!—grito, lo cual, los hizo detenerse y ponerse de pie—. Acompáñenme, tendrán una charla con el director—sentenció y los dos jóvenes no hicieron más que lanzarse miradas de desprecio y seguirlo.

Al entrar en la dirección, la secretaria vio al maestro, el cual, igual tenía el puesto de prefecto de disciplina, luego vio a los dos estudiantes que para entonces seguían con sus miradas despreciativas. Miro fijamente a la rubia y esta por inercia la volteo a ver en un gesto de cordero degollado, imperceptible para los demás presentes; la secretaria solo rodo los ojos, se levanto de su puesto y entro al despacho del director. No tardo demasiado allí dentro, al salir les indico que el director ya los esperaba y podían pasar. Ellos así lo hicieron.

—Déjenme ver si entendí—decía el hombre mientras se masajeaba las sienes—, ¿ustedes se peleaban por un simple asiento?—cuestiono extendiendo sus brazos sobre su escritorio.

—Fue culpa de él—empezó la rubia—, con su ridiculez de "esta silla es mía"—dijo mientras hacía que su voz sonara exactamente igual a la del moreno.

— ¡JA!, por favor, ¿le va a creer señor director?—dijo Gerald con arrogancia—. Según sé, ella pasa más tiempo hablando con usted que algún otro estudiante de esta preparatoria.

—Cállate zopenco—lo amenaza con "La vieja Betsy"—. En primer lugar si paso mi tiempo ayudando al director en la oficina no es tu problema—frunció el seño—, y en segundo el tonto asiento no tenia tu nombre, bien pude haberme sentado.

—Claro que no Pataki, ese lugar me lo he ganado yo con mucho trabajo durante años—responde colérico ante los reclamos de la rubia.

—Silencio los dos—sentenció el director—, ¿podría dejarme a solas con ellos?—cuestiona al profesor que aún se encontraba en su despacho. El hombre asiente y se retira.

Helga y Gerald se lanzan amenazas de muerte con la mirada, y el director comienza con su tortuosa y aburrida retahíla. Ambos le ignoran hasta cierto punto—Por lo tanto he decidido que ustedes dos deberán pasar más tiempo juntos para aprender a llevarse bien.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—gritaron ambos jóvenes espantados con la sola idea de pasar tiempo uno con el otro.

—Ustedes llevan acá dos años, esté es el último que les queda—dijo tranquilamente el hombre—por lo tanto, o comienzan a llevarse bien, o los suspenderé a ambos y tendrán que repetir el curso el año que entra. Esto no puede seguir, cada mes, cada semana es lo mismo—dijo comenzando a hiperventilarse—, no pueden durar ni un mes sin enfrentarse, y los problemas siempre son a causa de sus bromas.

—Pero no puede hacernos esto. Es obvio que él y yo no nos soportamos, ¿Qué tal si nos matamos antes de que se cumpla el día?

—Contigo Pataki, yo creo que será en menos de cinco minutos—mientras miraba su reloj de pulso.

— ¡A CALLAR!—reclamo la rubia—, pelmazo.

— ¿Ven a lo que me refiero?, no soportan ni cinco segundos sin discutir—puso su cabeza entre sus manos—. La decisión está tomada, de ahora en adelante ustedes dos compartirán todas y cada una de las clases, estarán juntos en proyectos y trabajos escolares y veré que hacer con sus recesos para que estén cerca el uno del otro—suspiro cansadamente mientras se masajeaba las senes. Esto realmente lo estresaba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, y no podrían reclamarle, no sería lo indicado en ese momento. Helga abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, no podía emitir sonido alguno. Gerald se levanto, y, más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa, Helga le siguió.

—Hablare con sus maestros, no se preocupen por nada—hablo el director antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo. En un susurro exclamaron un "_Gracias_" sin sentimiento alguno de gratitud o siquiera de conformidad. Salieron del despacho, Helga saludo a la secretaria y salió de la oficina.

—Escuche que te mandaron a la dirección antes del receso—hablaba Clarisa con notoria preocupación al haber interceptado a Helga—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Solo te diré que de ahora en adelante el idiota de Geraldo nos acompañara a cualquier parte—suspiro—, en especial a mí.

Helga hizo una mueca de desprecio, su ya muy gastada y conocida mueca, Clarisa solo torció un poco la boca y frunció el seño. Ambas chicas se retiraron a la cafetería de la escuela.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_Continuara…_

_Podría decir que es apenas un piloto…tal vez la introducción a la historia y por eso la deje tan abierta…lo único que parece ser cerrado son los términos del director…en fin._

_Es mi primera historia. No seré muy buena escribiendo…pero igual espero que les guste._

_Por ser primera...prometo que el próximo sábado (de este en 8 días) publicare el siguiente capítulo…intentare actualizar cada sábado sin falta. _

_Saludos. Y me despido hasta la próxima._

_Clic al botoncito?_


	2. Capitulo II

**LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! __No me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon y Viacom._

_Bueno, primera historia. Espero que les guste._

_Disfruten._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Capítulo 2

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_Helga hizo una mueca de desprecio, su ya muy gastada y conocida mueca, Clarisa solo torció un poco la boca y frunció el seño. Ambas chicas se retiraron a la cafetería de la escuela. _

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Al entrar, Helga se poso en la fila para elegir que comer, tomo su bandeja y le paso una a clarisa, corrió de forma brusca a dos porristas que buscaban alimentos sin calorías y peleaban con la cocinera por la "_repugnante y grasosa_" comida que solo servían ahí. Eligio un plato de gelatina sabor a cereza como postre, una hamburguesa y un vaso de soda del dispensador que poseía la escuela, mientras Clarisa tomo un trozo de pastel de chocolate, un sándwich de vegetales y un vaso de yogurt natural. Ubicaron una mesa, se voltearon a mirar como cómplices y se dirigieron a ella. No fueron las únicas en ver aquella mesa, pues pronto se acercaron a ella el grupo de Rhonda y el grupo de Gerald. Rhonda era capitana de las porristas, por lo tanto la seguían al meno chicas que, según Helga, eran superficiales y no podían pensar por sí mismas, mientras tanto, Gerald era el capitán del equipo de football americano, lo cual lo hacía popular y codiciado por muchas chicas que lo seguían instantáneamente; en el equipo igual estaban Harold (el quarterback), Curly (Thadeus) y Sid.

—Vaya, no sabía que las bestias podían comer comida de humanos—menciono Gerald con altanería mientras a su espalda Harold y Sid reían y Curly hacia una mueca que parecía una sonrisa como la de Cheshire, el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Ronda igual sonreía con malicia y sus seguidoras miraban con ojos perdidos a Gerald.

—Y yo no sabía que mastodontes y Barbies se alimentaban junto con los mortales— este comentario hizo reír a Clarisa—, claro, pues no estamos a su porte ni rango estereotipado lleno de errores "perfectos".

—Bravo Pataki, no sabía que podías usar tu boca para hablar bien—añadió Rhonda con cinismo—, pues como solo la usas para atiborrarla de comida y lanzar blasfemias de todos y de todo—dijo mientras sonreía con sarcasmo y miraba de reojo a su contrincante (en ese caso Helga).

—Ah, ¿sí princesa?—decía mientras colocaba su bandeja sobre la mesa estrepitosamente, los otros se movieron en posiciones de defensa—, pues no te imaginas lo que puedo hacer con mi boca—mientras se acercaba a la chica que ahora estaba aterrada pero se negaba a sí misma a mostrarlo—, puedo iniciar una guerra de comida—susurro y le embarro en el uniforme un poco de gelatina y mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de la chica agito la mano lanzándole a los demás lo que le quedaba de gelatina en la mano, ensuciándolos también. Clarisa solo reía de la travesura de su amiga. Cuando pudo detenerse y los otros trataban de limpiarse, tomo su trozo de pastel de chocolate y se lo aventó a Rhonda, pero esta logro esquivarlo de una forma mágica, haciendo que golpeara contra otro de los chicos que estaba en esa cafetería. Todos comenzaron a reír repentinamente y el chico, en venganza, tomo algo de su bandeja y la aventó hacia Clarisa, pero muy a su pesar le cayó encima a Helga, lo cual, Rhonda no desaprovecho para reírse cuanto más pudo, Gerald sacaba fotos de la situación.

— ¡ESTO ES GUERRA!—grito Pataki y ciertamente todos los estudiantes que ahí estaban comenzaron a lanzar comida por todos lados. Todo estaba vuelto un caos, comida en el piso y las paredes, los cerebritos ocultos debajo de las mesas para no ser golpeados por abusones y brabucones de forma abrupta con la comida, Thadeus sobre una mesa, con líneas pintadas en su cara sabrá Dios de qué, gritando como salvaje, Rhonda y su grupo lanzando comida hacia Pataki y Clarisa, Gerald y Harold en una esquina, el uno comiendo como cerdo y el otro lanzando comida en todas direcciones, y Helga, bueno, ella protegía a Clarisa y lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas cuanta comida podía y encontraba en su camino. Todo, según los adolescentes, era pura diversión, más sin embargo cuando Helga iba a lanzar una rebanada del pastel de chocolate que se estaba sirviendo en la cafetería, una mano la detuvo de la muñeca. Ella frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a quien la obstruía con mala cara, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, soltó el trozo y este cayó al suelo casi como en cámara lenta. Rhonda, quien estaba por lanzar un plato de ensalada, se detuvo en seco al ver ahí, sujetando con firmeza la mano de Helga, al director de la preparatoria, Alfonse Vizcaíno. Gerald había apuntado con una uva a la oreja de Helga, pero al ver llegar al director el lanzamiento se desvió y le dio a Curly, quien ahora trataba de tranquilizar el oscilante sonido y dolor que en su oreja molestaba. Harold seguía comiendo sin importarle nada. Repentinamente todos comenzaron a aquietarse, y algún despistado lanzo una rebanada de pastel que le dio justo al director.

— ¡Todos los alumnos fuera de aquí!— anuncio con voz grave, lo cual hizo que todos corrieran como pavos en navidad para no ser cazados y comidos—, excepto usted señorita Pataki— frunció el seño—, Y usted señor Johanssen—dijo volteando a ver al muchacho que intentaba escapar con cautela—, y usted tampoco señorita Wellington-Lloyd—esta vez se dirigía a Rhonda, quien era cubierta por su grupo. Esta puso cara de borrego degollado y el director solo rodo los ojos. Soltó a Helga y se paró en el centro de la cafetería, tomo tres sillas y las ubico casi formando una media luna.

—Siéntense—sentenció el director. Ellos obedecieron sin refutar y solo se lanzaron miradas de odio. El director cerró la puerta del comedor cuando todos los estudiantes hubieron salido.

—Ella empezó—acuso Rhonda señalando a Helga con el dedo índice, como cuando se es pequeño y se dan quejas a los padres o maestros del kínder.

—No me interesa saber ahora quien empezó con esta tonta guerra—sentenció serio y con la mirada totalmente roja—, ni estoy interesado en saber las causas.

—Pero señor director…

—Sin peros Johanssen—dijo alzando la voz, lo cual hizo alarmar a los jóvenes y no pudieron hacer más que bajar la cabeza en son de arrepentimiento—. Esto ya es el colmo, creí que había quedado claro que no quería más peleas entre ustedes Pataki y Johanssen—se sentó se una mesa que estaba ubicada frente a las sillas—, y ahora me salen con una guerra de comida, ¿saben cuan costoso es poder alimentar a toda una escuela?—ambos chicos volvieron a bajar la cabeza—, y señorita Lloyd, ya habíamos hablado con sus padres sobre el acusar a los demás alumnos hasta hacerlos enfurecer, igual con lo de las peleas de comida y que no podría estarse escondiendo entre su grupo de amigas cada vez que estuviese en problemas—Ronda se escondió entre sus manos y empezó a sollozar. El director ni se inmuto, para él eso ya era muy convencional—. No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir ¿oyeron?—los tres asintieron—. Como castigo deberán quedarse a limpiar cada mesa y cada rincón de la cafetería.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritaron los tres en unísono, haciendo que un eco sonara por todo el salón.

—Lo que oyeron—se levanto de la silla—, y quiero que este bien limpia para antes de la hora de almuerzo, ahora tendré que mandar a los del otro horario a comer afuera—decía mientras salía de la cafetería con paso firme.

Los tres chicos se lanzaron miradas de desprecio. Al instante, llegó el conserje con trapos, trapeadores, cubos de agua, escobas y palas recogedoras.

—El director me ha mandado a traerles esto—dijo mientras dejaba todo en el suelo de forma abrupta—, que se diviertan queridos— se retiraba mientras reía estrepitosa y cínicamente. No a muchos les agradaba, otros decían que les recordaba al viejo heladero al cual se habían enfrentado cuando eran niños por su mala actitud y hosca forma de obrar hacia los demás.

—Yo no pienso limpiar esto—empezó Rhonda—puedo dañar mi perfecto manicure francés rosa pálido.

—Y no solo dañaras eso si no haces lo que se te ordeno—decía Helga mascullando entre dientes.

—No empieces con recriminaciones que por tu culpa estamos en esta situación Pataki—dijo esta vez Gerald con voz algo cansada.

—No _empieces con recriminaciones, blah, blah, blah_—imitaba Helga al moreno, el cual, la miro con el ceño fruncido—, oh vamos Geraldo, no seas mezquino y ponte a trabajar.

—Helga, Helga, ¿sabes?, creo que estoy con Rhonda en esto, puedo dañar mis perfectas maños de jugador de football americano—sonrió cínicamente—, por si no lo sabías, yo soy el capitán del equipo.

—Exacto Gerald, tu si sabes usar la cabeza—decía Rhonda alabándolo, para más molestia de la rubia.

—Eso es solo porque tu no sabes para que sirve el cerebro querida—dijo Helga ya harta de la situación.

—Para tu información cariño, soy la mejor porrista de esta escuela, por ende soy la capitana.

—Y una simplona sin cerebro—menciono Helga con un tono de voz que casi simulaba al sarcasmo.

—Ya es todo, me cansé—dijo Rhonda pareciendo niñita de papi—, limpia esto tu sola Pataki, Gerald y yo nos largamos— dijo llevándose a rastras a Gerald.

—Bien, perfecto—dijo con sarcasmo—, ¿quién demonios los necesita?, pues yo no.

Rhonda salió por la puerta arrastrando a Gerald. Helga estaba sola en la cafetería, y como esta era bastante amplia, de solo observar cada pedazo con cautela, ya estaba exhausta. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su frustración, saco su decisión Pataki de la nada y, tomando un paño y una cubeta, empezó con una mesa que estaba cerca, de hecho, era la mesa donde el director había posado su trasero hacia no mucho. Si el viejo se hubiera dado cuenta del lugar en donde se sentaba, la situación en ese momento a ella no le parecería tan ridículamente divertida.

Llevaba limpias ya cinco mesas, y estaba a punto de iniciar con una ventana. Al poner el paño humedecido sobre la vidriosa superficie sintió una presencia tras ella. Pensó que sería su imaginación así que no le dio importancia.

—Uhum—escucho tras de ella que se aclaraban la garganta—, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Oh vaya, pero miren quien se digno a aparecer—dijo con sarcasmo—, si no es nadie más que el señor "soy el capitán del equipo de football americano de la escuela".

—Si—dijo arrastrando la palabra y rascándose la nuca—. ¿Necesitas ayuda o no?

— ¿De ti Geraldo?, no gracias, puedo sola—dijo con superioridad.

—No lo creo Pataki—dijo con una sonrisa de lado que Helga no noto pues se había volteado—, llevas acá más o menos media hora y apenas veo que has limpiado cinco mesas y estas empezando con esta ventana.

—Y terminaría más rápido yo sola si no empezaras a parlo…Ouch—dijo mientras se agarraba la muñeca.

—Helga, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te duele mucho? —pregunto tomando su mano.

—No es nada que te importe—dijo mientras con brusquedad le arrebataba su mano—, baboso.

— ¿Así es como te comportas con quién intenta ayudarte?—mientras fruncía el seño—, ahora entiendo porqué Phoebe se fue.

— ¡No metas en esto a Phoebe!—gritó—deja de ser un idiota por una vez en tu vida y ve la realidad—mientras bajaba su cabeza en remordimiento—, fue su elección irse, por su padre y su familia. Bien pudo haberse quedado acá con una tía que tiene, pero lo hizo más por su padre que por ella.

—No lo sabía—suspiro rendido—, lo lamento.

Helga no le respondió, simplemente se giro dándole la espalda mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta el paño y el cubo de agua, su mano le dolía en un extremo de querer escapar de su unión, pero eso no le importaba, pues no se comparaba con el dolor que ella ahora sentía en su corazón. Gerald la veía temblar, así que pensó que sería por el dolor de su muñeca. De nueva cuenta y arriesgándose, tomo la mano de la chica, deteniéndola de hacer cualquier movimiento, la rodeo de la cintura y la corrió de ahí. Al ver sus ojos vio que estaban llenos de lágrimas y rojos. La esclerótica, normalmente blanca, ella la tenia de un rojo vivo que solo significaba una cosa: ella estaba llorando. Gerald la observo con cuidado. Siempre la evitaba, pues la consideraba un rival al cual no podría enfrentar con palabras o golpes, pues ella siempre le iba a ganar en lo que fuera, pero ahora podía ver quien realmente era. pudo en solo segundos descubrir como era la chica Pataki, esa chica que se ocultaba en muros de fuerza y brutalidad. Se fijo en sus ojos, aquellos que lo miraban con miedo y dolor. Eran tan azules como el cielo una mañana de primavera mientras él, a gusto, entrenaba con su equipo. Tan expresivos como ninguno, o tal vez como ella.

Dejó de mirarla y se ruborizó. Sacudió su cabeza y tomo una escoba. Helga se limpio los ojos con la palma de su mano y tomo un trapeador. Él le sonrió amistosamente, solo podía hacer eso por ahora. Empezaron a limpiar y a charlar un poco. Llegaron a contarse bromas y reír hasta que la cafetería quedo limpia antes de la hora de almuerzo, casi faltaban cinco minutos. El director entró de repente y vio que los dos recogían los implementos de limpieza. Ellos aún seguían cubiertos de comida. El director los felicitó por su gran trabajo y les dio esos cinco minutos más como descanso—_Tendré que hablar seriamente con las señorita Lloyd_—dijo el director y se retiro. Ambos chicos fueron por sus lados para poder limpiarse y, quizá, cambiarse en los vestidores del gimnasio.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

El final de las clases por fín había llegado. Clarisa y Helga iban hablando amenamente de cosas que solo a ellas les interesaban. Clarisa la había puesto al tanto de la clase que se había perdido y la cual ellas compartían esa vez. Helga le contaba cómo, sin que el director se diese cuenta, había oído toda su charla con Rhonda y lo patética que la chica se oía mientras hacia el intento de que la dejara de sermonear sollozando como la niña de papi que era.

—Hey, Pataki—una voz interrumpió a ambas chicas y las hizo detenerse—. Tengo los apuntes de las clases a las que faltamos, ¿Qué dices si vas a mi casa y los copiamos?

— ¿Algo así como una cita?—dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—No, no, claro que no—decía el chico… ¿nervioso?—. ¿Yo saliendo contigo?, hazme el favor—decía con el mismo o tal vez más sarcasmo que ella—, sé que tengo malos ratos pero no tan malos gustos.

—Igual, ¿sería una cita de estudio?—frunció el seño.

—Que no tendría que ver con citas—decía exasperado—, demonios ¿Cómo hay que hacerte entender, ah?

—Está bien, está bien, es solo estudio sin citas, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, lo que digas—decía cansado—, entonces, ¿vienes o no?

—Llego a las seis—mientras extendía su mano para que el la estrechara—, pero sin lengua.

—Tra…no… ¿Qué?, que asco Pataki.

Helga reía a más no poder—Nos vemos a las seis, idiota— se despidió moviendo su mano mientras salía corriendo junto con Clarisa.

—Adiós, vieja loca—respondió Gerald en un susurro.

—Viejo, ¿Por qué ves la dirección en la que se fue Pataki como enamorado?—cuestionaba Harold con voz de confusión.

Gerald inmediatamente se tensó—Ah, ¿Qué?, ¿yo?, no, claro que no—decía entre balbuceos.

—Algo te traes—dijo Sid.

—Solo pensaba en que está loca y es algo rara.

—Viejo, ¿algo rara?, es casi un chico y está más loca que Curly—dice Harold entre risas y con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

—Exacto, sería un chico de no ser por esas peligrosas curvas que se ha levantado con los años—decía Sid entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No seas depravado—contesta Gerald algo enojado—, ya vámonos que tengo cosas que hacer.

—Como ordene capitán—dicen los dos chicos que lo acompañaban, detrás llega Curly y se une a la moción. Luego todos se pierden en una esquina cercana a la tienda de videojuegos más conocida del lugar y a la cual ellos adoran entrar de vez en cuando al terminar las clases.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_Continuara…_

_Bien, segundo capítulo._

_Estoy muy feliz porque pude publicarlo tal y como lo prometí, el sábado posterior al de su publicación._

_Es mi primera historia. No seré muy buena escribiendo…pero igual espero que les guste._

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a __**Sandra**__**Strickland**__ por su review, gracias cariño, por el momento te diré que es de carácter amistoso entre ellos dos hasta que la historia llegue a un nivel avanzado. Acá te hago entrega del segundo capítulo tal como lo prometí, un sábado. Muchas gracias por tu review._

_Por cierto…no pregunten por el nombre del director...son cosas del destino y ese nombre se me ocurrió de la nada…si hay algún fan o alguien conoce a alguna persona con ese nombre…realmente no era mi intención que apareciese en esta historia, es solo una invención de nombre para un personaje…luego sabrán el porqué del nombre de la nueva mejor amiga de Helga…luego._

_Intentare actualizar cada sábado sin falta. Esperen el próximo capítulo este sábado que viene._

_Saludos. Y me despido hasta la próxima._

_Clic al botoncito?_


	3. Capitulo III

**LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! __No me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon y Viacom._

_Bueno, primera historia. Espero que les guste._

_**Negrita y cursiva**__ – la respuesta de la persona que está en la otra línea si se está hablando por teléfono._

_Disfruten._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Capítulo 3

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

—_Como ordene capitán—dicen los dos chicos que lo acompañaban, detrás llega Curly y se une a la moción. Luego todos se pierden en una esquina cercana a la tienda de videojuegos más conocida del lugar y a la cual ellos adoran entrar de vez en cuando al terminar las clases._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

—No puedo creer el castigo que te dieron—decía Sid—. Es realmente cruel—hizo una mueca tocándose la frente con el dorso de la mano para luego carcajearse junto con los demás, exceptuando a un moreno que obviaba su molestia con ligeras muecas improvisadas.

—Cuando dejes de bromear—dijo Gerald mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mesa y se levantaba—, y ustedes de reír como payasos—miro desafiante a los otros tres chicos que le acompañaban—, me avisan para poder terminar las posiciones en el partido el próximo mes.

Gerald ahora caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Aquella ciudad que de pequeño lo había acogido, lo había dejado crecer, jugar, tener amigos y compartir gran parte de su infancia con aquel que le había dado su amistad incondicional desde el primer día en que lo conoció: Arnold.

Suspiró. Sabía que le dolía en el alma el hecho de que su amigo se hubiese ido, y más sin despedirse. Al momento de enterarse, el decidió que, como hizo su amigo, se olvidaría de que alguna vez lo conoció. La idea no le fue tan mala en ese momento de desesperación, así que prontamente se dejo llevar por las tendencias de su hermano, convirtiéndose en el "mini Jamie O".

Había cambiado mucho para entonces. Se había unido a clubs deportivos, había conocido a muchas personas y había vuelto al viejo mundo de la venta de relojes. No volvió al juego de cartas "El Rey Manda", pues recordó que tras eso el Gran Gino lo tenía bajo observación, incluso, le tenía rotundamente prohibido el si quiera intentar acercarse al pequeño "Club" donde se llevaban a cabo aún partidas contra el nuevo rey "Edmund".

Finalmente, en secundaria, Gerald había ingresado al equipo de football americano por petición de su hermano, pues este ya iba en la preparatoria para entonces, y quería que su hermano fuese su reemplazo en la secundaria. Gerald accedió más por probar el deporte que por su hermano, aunque ellos habían mejorado su relación, no le interesaba en absoluto hacer muchas de las cosas que a su hermano le gustaban. Un día los relojes dejaron de llegar, por lo que tuvo que trabajar con su hermano arreglando autos, lo cual le sirvió mucho pues ahora no solo es su propio mecánico, sino que le da bastantes ingresos el tener que reparar las averías en los autos de todos los chicos de la preparatoria. Se entero después, gracias a las noticias televisivas, que habían capturado al hombre que traficaba relojes importados de Suiza, y algunos de Alemania también. En el football no le estaba yendo tan mal, y realmente lo disfrutaba, más porque había dos caras conocidas: Harold y Curly. De Harold no le impresiono mucho el verlo ahí, sabía que el chico era grande y fuerte y podría con todo y todos a su paso o que se le interpusieran para si quiera lanzar un pase ganador, en cambio con Curly cambió la cosa, pues el chico era muy escuálido para ese entonces, pequeño y cuatro ojos, más sin embargo y con el paso del tiempo, sus músculos se fueron tonificando, lo que ahora llamaba la atención de muchas chicas, incluso de Rhonda, aunque ella aún lo niegue. Curly igual cambió su viejo peinado de "Bowl" y ahora se hacía un pequeño fleco levantado con gomina, casi al estilo de algunos surcoreanos, puesto que, y según Stinky, le gustaba mucho ese tipo de música, aunque eso molestaba a los demás; también cambió sus lentes por goggles. Stinky, por otra parte, seguía siendo el chico alto, aunque gracias a que a sus amigos les encantaban los deportes, había conseguido un cuerpo, no muy musculoso, pero envidiable de cierto modo.

Ahora en la preparatoria la cosa fue demasiado distinta. Los mayores, de segundo y tercer año, siempre buscaban presas nuevas y/o fáciles de domar, por lo cual se habían ganado unos cuantos golpes y dos o tres peleas serias, claro, todo por defenderse. Sid, el chico de la nariz más extraña que nadie había visto jamás en la escuela, recibió apodos demasiado grotescos, cosa que lo molesto llevándolo al deporte para poderse desquitar. Muchos pensaban que el más maniático era Sid, puesto que vieron calma en Curly a la mitad del segundo año de secundaria. Sid había ingresado al equipo de football, para su "suerte", el capitán no era otro que Wolfgang, aquel que le ponía los pelos de punta y no solo eso, sino también los apodos hirientes. De milagro logró entrar, gracias en parte a la intervención de Gerald, pues buscando la manera de chantajear a Wolfgang, dieron con la teoría de que si Gerald salía, al equipo le iría pésimo, pues Wolfgang no es buen corredor, mientras tacleando y lanzando es el mejor. Sid pudo superar los apodos, y Gerald le dio oportunos consejos de como amedrentar a Wolfgang. Solo así logro convertirse en un chico popular, dejando de lado el infantilismo y su gorra verde, pues esta ya no le quedaba, y claro, igual dejo su maquiavélico carácter. Su peinado era atípico, pues nadie en la vida había visto que el cabello resaltara los ojos de una persona. Lo recorto de un lado, casi dejando al desprovisto su izquierda, mientras la derecha poseía un poco más de cabello, no muy largo, pues había optado por el cabello corto. La parte de atrás era igual al izquierdo, solo que este tenía una pequeña "S" marcada entre el corte. En el frente se había dejado más cabello, el cual levantaba en puntas con gomina. Eso lo hacía ver en extremo encantador, a pesar de no ser el más bello, pues su nariz seguía siendo extraña, pero había conseguido más de dos citas gracias a su cambio.

Gerald sonrió. De camino a su casa esos y más recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, llenándole de melancolía y haciendo que, sin darse cuenta, ya estuviera frente a su pórtico. Pero no estaba solo. Su sonrisa se borró y su cara se ensombreció al verla sentada en el tercer escalón, demasiado cerca a su puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono serio. Al parecer lo había olvidado mientras estaba en su pequeño mundo de ensoñación.

— ¿Acaso lo olvidas?—cuestiono alterada —, ¿no habías sido tú el que dijo "ve a mi casa y copiamos juntos los apuntes de las clases a las que faltamos"?—entrecerró sus ojos—. Geraldo, llevo al menos una hora acá sentada.

Gerald se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos— ¿A qué hora dijiste que vendrías?

—A las seis—cruzo los brazos y simulo ver su reloj.

Gerald la imito—"_Mierda_"—maldijo por lo bajo, el reloj marcaba las siete con cinco minutos.

—Al parecer te diste cuenta de que en verdad llevo una hora acá—dijo con cinismo cierta rubia molesta.

Gerald conocía el carácter de ella, pues, si no habían sido muchos, tuvo problemas con ella en la secundaria y los principios de la preparatoria. Abría y cerraba la boca, ligeramente dejaba escapar pequeños sonidos guturales como "eh", "mh", "amh", y demás, cosa que hacia enfadar más a Helga.

—Dime algo, ¿te quedarás todo lo que resta de la tarde ahí parado como idiota o si quiera me dejaras copiar los apuntes?—poso sus manos sobre sus caderas y frunció el ceño.

—Haz lo que quieras—respondió espontaneo, sacó las notas de su bolso y se las lanzo casi a la cara a la rubia. Subió los escalones quedando casi a la altura de ella, pues él era más alto gracias al tiempo.

— ¿Así que me las llevo sin ningún problema?—elevo una ceja (puesto que ahora tenía dos por insistencia de su hermana) y señalo los apuntes que ahora estaban en sus manos.

—De no ser así, ¿porque otra razón te las daría?, ¿para qué hicieras aviones de papel con ellos?—respondió sarcástico, cosa que hizo que Helga volviera a fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Deja de ser pándroso!—grito fuera de sus casillas, lo que para él fue el inicio de una discusión peor, pues había herido su ego.

—No soy pándroso—respondió entre dientes—, pero claro, uno tratando de ser amable porque sin darse cuenta ya tiene una copia para sí mismo y ya vienen a acusarlo de un, quizá, no sé, irresponsable y que va dando hojas por doquier así como así.

—Oye, oye, ¿Quién demonios dijo eso?, ¿Quién dijo que yo pensaba eso?—cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunció más que nunca su ceño, haciendo que de vuelta pareciera una sola ceja.

—Es lo que demuestras con tu actitud, Pataki.

—Mi actitud podrá ser como a MÍ se me antoje, podrá ser demasiado "Pataki" si yo lo deseo, pero escucha bien niñito, si te soy molesta como Pataki, tu para mi eres un…

— ¿Qué sucede acá?—dice el padre de Gerald saliendo por la puerta, al parecer su discusión la habían escuchado los integrantes de la familia Johanssen, y no sólo ellos, sino todo el vecindario, pues había muchas personas observando por las ventanas de sus hogares.

—Yo…Papá—hablo Gerald intentando excusarse.

—Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir semejante espectáculo—dijo Helga callando de inmediato a Gerald—, es más, yo ya me iba.

—Oh no te preocupes querida—salió detrás del gran hombre una mujer delicada, o al menos eso distinguía en sus movimientos—, siempre es bienvenida una visita, y más si es de una amiga de nuestro hijo—sonrió amablemente.

—Eh…bueno…verá—Helga ya no sabía que decir, lo único que hizo fue rascarse la nuca, cosa que hizo reír por lo bajo a la madre de Gerald.

—Vamos querida, quédate a cenar, ¿sí?—dijo la mujer haciendo una extraña pero dulce cara, cosa que a Helga en parte hipnotizo e hizo que hiciese una mueca que en efecto sería una sonrisa de no ser por la extraña forma que ocupaba en su rostro.

—E-está bien—fue lo único que supo contestar.

Helga se adentró siendo seguida por Gerald, este, pasándose por la tangente, choco con ella por el lado, rozando su brazo con el hombro de la chica.

— ¡Hey!, cuidado Pataki, la chaqueta es cara—dijo sacudiéndose, haciendo que ella se molestara aún más que antes.

—"_Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás Johanssen_"—pensó la chica mientras gruñía un poco.

Se sentó a la mesa en donde la ubico la hermanita de Gerald. A pesar de los años, la chica seguiría siendo la menor, cosa que le molestaba pues seguían tratándola como una bebe, cuando ya prácticamente estaría cumpliendo 14 años el siguiente mes.

—Y dime, ¿eres la novia de mi hermano?—comenzó Timberly con una "ligera" charla mientras su madre traía la cena.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad_" pensó Helga—Claro que SÍ querida, tu hermano y yo somos _pareja._

Gerald parecía haberse atragantado con su propia saliva, pues tosía excesivamente y no había ingerido nada aún. Timberly le vio raro y Helga le mando una mirada amenazante.

—Oh vaya, así que seremos cuñados—decía Jamie O, quien acababa de entrar al comedor y parecía haber escuchado la declaración de Helga.

—Eso parece—decía una sonriente Timberly—, y que suerte porque la verdad sí que eres bonita—decía mientras se apoyaba en la palma de su mano sobre la mesa y aun mirando a Helga encantada.

—Timberly, baja los codos de la mesa—decía la señora Johanssen quien acababa de entrar con la cena en sus manos—, ¿oí bien?, ¿acaso Gerald tiene novia?, ¿y tenemos la oportunidad de cenar con ella?—decía alegre al dejar los recipientes con comida en la mesa.

—Yo…puedo explicarlo—hablo finalmente el más involucrado en todo cuando pudo tomar aire de nuevo.

—Oh tonterías—dijo su padre quien salía con más recipientes llenos de comida—, el amor no se explica hijo, se siente—abrazo a su esposa por detrás y esta solo rio.

—Eso es muy cierto hermanito—decía Timberly embelesada con Helga.

—Bueno, pues sé que se siente, pero yo…ella…ella y yo—no sabía cómo decirlo o que decir, pues Helga lo veía fijamente, haciendo que su lengua se cortara.

—Oh vamos amorcito—decía Helga divertida—Tus padres tienen razón—sonrió con malicia—, el amor es imposible de explicar, solo se puede sentir.

Gerald frunció el ceño. Al parecer su contrincante en esta nueva guerra era Helga, pensó que sería con su hermana con quien pelearía aquella noche por lo que ocurrió en la mañana en la elección de quien ocuparía primero el baño, pero nunca se vio atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Helga tenia a toda su familia de su lado gracias a su "supuesto noviazgo", y él no podría negarlo, o su padre lo mandaría a su habitación, pues este era muy romántico y con los temas del corazón sabía que no podría jugar esta vez, pues sería realmente vergonzoso el que Helga lo viera mientras era castigado.

Sonrió. Si Helga quería guerra, Helga tendría guerra.

—Es muy cierto corazoncito—respondió en un tono agridulce—, al amor no se le niega nada—sonrió malicioso, cosa que hizo que Helga adoptara una postura confundida, quizá alarmada.

—Bueno, bueno—intervino Jamie O—, gracias por sus demostraciones amorosas, pero quiero comer.

—Jamie, no seas grosero—reprendió Timberly, Jamie O solo le mostro la lengua.

—Bien, Jamie tiene razón—sonrió victorioso mirando a Timberly, esta frunció el ceño—es mejor comer antes de que se enfrié esta magnífica comida.

La cena transcurrió "normal", para la familia Johanssen, pues era costumbre que ellos pelearan por todo, más que todos los tres hermanos, pero gracias a que Helga estaba presente, la cosa vario mucho: Timberly no dejaba de preguntarle sus gustos, Jamie O no dejaba de darle concejos de como molestar a su hermano, la señora Johanssen le "decía" lo mucho que quería a su "Geldi baby", mientras le daba algunos concejos prácticos y le decía lo delicado que era el estómago del chico, cosa que a él le avergonzaba de sobremanera, mientras el señor Johanssen le hablaba de deportes, pues entre sus gustos ella los había mencionado.

—Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa—decía Helga levantándose de la silla al ver como Jamie O lo hacía igual.

—Oh no es nada cielo—respondió la madre de Gerald.

—Bien, creo que yo…

—No tan rápido señorita—decía el señor Johanssen.

Helga se tensiono mientras Gerald intentaba escabullirse antes de que su padre le llamara, pero fue tarde.

—Vengan los dos—hablo demasiado serio el hombre—. Ustedes están en la preparatoria, están pronto a terminarla e igual muy pronto cumplirán sus 18 años—inició. Gerald por dentro rogaba que esto acabara pronto, mientras Helga captaba las intenciones de la conversación —, así que hay un tema muy importante el cual tratar.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al escuchar al padre de Gerald hablarles de "eso". Más rojos no podían estar.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

—Señorita—hablo el hombre Pataki al ver a su hija ingresar—, ¿Dónde se había metido?—pregunto enojado.

—Estaba cenando en la casa de Clarisa—respondió calmada, sabía que ese cuento se lo comía siempre su padre.

—No es cierto hermanita—apareció de la nada Olga, al parecer estaba escuchando la conversación—, la llame y me aseguro que habías ido a la casa de un chico…este… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Gerald—respondió Helga ahogando un suspiro.

—Y sobre todo miente, ¿no señorita?—habla Big Bob algo molesto.

—Lo lamento—decía Helga mirándole a los ojos algo fastidiada—, si, realmente fui a casa de Gerald, pero era para pedirle unos apuntes que dijo me iba a prestar—comenzó a explicar, su hermana se acercó, su padre se cruzó de brazos y se oyó medio ronquido provenir de la sala—, llegue a la hora que le estipule, pero el muy idiota llego una hora después.

—Que insolencia—salto Bob— ¡Eso no se le hace a un Pataki!, ¿Pero quién se ha creído?

—Lo mismo pensé—dijo Helga dando una media sonrisa—, como decía, cuando llegó me pasó de largo, me lanzo los apuntes, sus padres salieron y tuve que quedarme a cenar.

—Pero, hermanita, ¿una cena de casi dos horas? —pregunto Olga ya viéndose preocupada.

—Bueno, paso algo gracioso y…bueno, tu sabes hermana—dijo frotándose el brazo.

—No sé—dijo calmada—, por eso te lo pregunto Helga, pero si no quieres no me digas, creo que papá tampoco necesitará esa información—Bob iba a refutar pero Olga lo calló de inmediato—, lo importante es que tú estás bien, a salvo y de vuelta en casa—sonrió, la abrazo con su "Abrazo de víbora", como solía decirle Helga, cuando de repente llaman a la puerta.

—Señor, señoritas—saludaba un oficial de policía—, hemos venido tan pronto como pudimos—decía volteando y haciendo notoria la presencia de dos patrullas más a su espalda—, estamos con el propósito de tratar el caso de la desaparición de la chica, ¿podría decirme de quien se trata para poder comenzar el proceso?

Helga elevo los ojos hasta casi hacer demasiado notoria su esclerótica, Olga se puso completamente nerviosa y Bob se había quedado como piedra.

—Tranquilo poli, ya no hay nada que resolver—dijo Helga cerrándole la puerta en la cara al oficial de policía.

—Helga—reprocho su hermana saliendo al encuentro del oficial—, lo siento oficial, todo fue una confusión, y como dijo mi pequeña hermanita, no hay ningún caso—aplico su mirada más coqueta y una sonrisa que podría dejar ciegos a muchos.

—Bien, a la próxima intente no llamar a la policía por minucias—y al parecer el oficial era ciego, porque no le tomo importancia al coqueteo de Olga.

Helga se despidió con cansancio, y sí que lo estaba, pero si no anotaba lo que Gerald le había dado, reprobaría la materia.

—Hola, ¿Quién habla?—decía Helga al haber contestado la llamada de un número desconocido.

—_Hel…ne…hol…yo…am_…—fue lo único que pudo oírse, pues la llamada se cortó.

Helga miro extrañada su teléfono celular, pero lo ignoró y rápidamente marco un número que conocía de memoria, y sabía que quien le contestara, lo haría con gusto, sin refutar y podría incluso desvelarse hablando.

— _**¡Hey Hel!, ¿Qué pasa hermana?**_—decía Clarisa emocionada pero con voz algo ya cansada.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?—decía Helga preocupada

—_**No, descuida, apenas iba directo a mi cama**_—respondió tranquila y entre un pequeño bostezo—_**pero bien puedes hablarme, ¿Qué ocurre?**_

—No tienes idea de cómo ha sido mi noche—suspiró.

—_**Así que, ¿solo existo para que te desahogues?**_—La chica de la otra línea coloco una voz aguda, fingiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría.

—Bien sabes que no—dijo Helga riendo—No empieces.

—_**Está bien, me atrapaste**_—dijo Clarisa riendo—**, ya dime, ¿Qué tienes**?

— ¿Recuerdas que iría a casa de Gerald-o?

—_**Si**_—respondió pausada la voz en la otra línea— _**¿Qué hicieron?**_

Helga se mordió el labio—No te espantes, pero el idiota llegó una hora después de que yo le dije que fuera puntual, Sus padres me invitaron a cenar, él se pasó de listo y, pues, de la nada su hermana me pregunto si éramos novios y yo le dije que sí.

Clarisa no podía del asombro, tanto que casi comienza a gritar, pero recordó que no vivía sola, por lo que solo pudo mantener la boca abierta y en una extraña sonrisa por lo gracioso que le parecía todo eso.

— _**¡No puede ser!**_—comenzó a reír, aunque no fuera con todo lo que daban sus pulmones, al menos se reía—_**, Helga, nunca te imagine capaz de salir con alguien a quien dices odiar.**_

— ¿Vas a burlarte o me vas a ayudar?—dijo haciendo una especie de puchero, cosa que Clarisa conocía tan bien que no fue necesario para ella verlo.

—_**No me hagas pucheros, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, te ayudare así tenga que esconder un cadáver para salvar tu pellejo.**_

—Gracias—sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos—, _lo sé_—susurró.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_Continuara…_

_Lamento el hecho de que No he actualizado hace un mes (más o menos). En verdad me siento muy apenada, pero han sucedido muchas cosas, que no entran al caso por así decirlo, así que en mi disculpa les hago entrega de este capítulo (y tal vez una sorpresita [Tan solo entren a mi perfil]_

_Bien, tercer capítulo._

_**N/A:**__ En la serie no se vio reflejado nunca un apodo a Gerald de parte de sus padres, por ende opte por ponerle "Geldi baby". Si necesita más aclaración, avísenme y en un capitulo próximo se las daré._

_Es mi primera historia. No seré muy buena escribiendo…pero igual espero que les guste._

_Quiero agradecer por su review para el anterior capitulo a: (igual los respondo de una vez)_

_**Namida Koe:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero te guste este capi. No te sientas culpable, suele suceder. Si, Rhonda acá será la exasperante, solo porque su actitud encaja bien como para serlo, y no una líder perspicaz; la de Gerald es simpática, o lo era hasta el momento. Ja, ja, ja._

_**Sandra Strickland:**__ No te preocupes, pude ver este por lo menos. Je, je, je. Gracias por tu comentario. Tienes razón, al menos tuvo la decencia de dejarle copiar los apuntes de las clases a las que habían fallado. Vi ese capítulo recientemente, tenía que volver a hacerlo, Helga realmente siempre estuvo presente con sus bromas que sacaran el peor lado de las personas haciéndolas enojar._

_**Diana carolina:**__ Si, habrá romance, aunque yo no diría que para futuro, o presente, o mañana. Será confidencial hasta nuevo aviso._

_**Mechitas123:**__ Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Acá la actualización, espero te guste._

_**GRIMMM:**__ Gracias por tu comentario. ¿Ves lo rápido que iba?, ¡Hasta tendrán un poni! Ja, ja, ja. De acuerdo, no, lamento mi sarcasmo, pero espero igual que te guste este capítulo._

_**Una Lectora:**__ Me es intrigante tu apelativo, ¿sabes?, en fin. Espero te guste este capítulo. No te asustes, no lo dejare hasta la mitad, aún pienso continuarlo hasta terminarlo, así que conmigo no habrá problemas por mitades. _

_Intentare actualizar cada sábado sin falta. Esperen el próximo capítulo este sábado que viene._

_(Nota: Si bien no actualizo, están autorizados de darme tomatazos hasta lograr que coloque una fábrica de salsa y/o pasta de tomate [Bien pueden dejarlo en review o mensaje privado])_

_Saludos. Y me despido hasta la próxima._

_¿Clic al botoncito?_


End file.
